My Obsession
by Nikki14u
Summary: What happens when the one person you hate is also the same person that you love and fear at the same time? With his older brother constantly trying to bring him back into the fold Chris is forced between joining Wyatt on the side of evil or killing him. C
1. Default Chapter

**NOTE: THIS IS NOT SLASH! Ok now that I got that out of the way, on with the story!**

**Teaser**

Christopher Halliwell lurked quietly in the shadows as his listened closely to his brother's meeting with the upper level demons. "I need you to find my brother and bring him to me. I've allowed his disobedience to go on for way too long, now it's time to bring him back home" Wyatt spoke as he walked along the group with his hands held tightly behind his back. "This is your mission" the man continued. "My brother is to be captured and returned to me. If I see that he has been mistreated or harmed in any way YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" the man yelled causing some of the demons to jump at sound and magnitude of his voice. "Now go find him and don't you dare fail me" he finished in a harsh voice accompanied by an ice cold stare. With that the demons set out on their mission. Once Lord Wyatt was certain that his followers were indeed gone, he returned to his thrown and spoke "If I can't have you by my side little brother, then rest assure I will destroy your mind body and soul until you beg me to take you back" he spoke with his voice full of possession.

At that moment an extreme amount of fear made every muscle in the younger man's body tense up. He had been working so hard to rebuild his life and his good image every since he escaped from his brother and there was no way that he was every going back. As the boy orbed out the evil smile on Wyatt Halliwell's face grew even wider. The man laughed in triumph as he knew that his brother heard every word that he just spoke. "Oh, it's always so much fun when you try to run from me Chris but don't worry I will find you and make you mine again, just like I always do"


	2. Getting into your head

**Chapter 1**

My brother wasn't always a monster, the man thought as he sat alone in the one bedroom apartment that he and his grandfather shared. At one point Wyatt was his savor, best friend and protector all in one. The younger Halliwell boy could talk to his brother about anything and he would listen even if he had a million other things to do, Wyatt would stop dead in his tracks and make him, his number one priority. That was before the evil took over.

Now he was nothing more than an evil dictator with a deep black hole where his heart once kept a steady beat which now matched his dark soulless eyes and ominous presence. The feelings of love and respect that he held for his little brother now turned into something sick and twisted. Chris became his obsession, something he had declared as his own and held no intentions of ever letting go.

It never turned into anything sexual, a fact that Chris was thankful for but it was as if Wyatt saw his brother as an inanimate object, a mere possession of his lacking any voice or feelings of his own. He told the boy how to dress, how to speak, when to eat, when to sleep, when to shower and picked the people whom he could associate with, all the things that a controlling husband would do to his wife and the thought frightened Chris more than any demon ever could. The boy remembered one incident that sent chills up his spine to this very day. He was walking along the boardwalk at his favorite beach one day when he met another young male witch named Alex.

The two instantly hit it off and became good friends meeting each other at the same spot everyday talking and sharing memories of their family and friends that they had lost in the battle against evil or his brother for that matter. The boy latter confided in Christ that he was a member of the Alliance, a group of good witches and mortals who opposed his brother. But it didn't matter to Chris, the boy had became someone he could trust and share his inner most thoughts with instead of pretending to be ok around the friends that his brother had chosen for him. His smile quickly faded as his mind flashed back to how his friend's life ended. He couldn't help but think that it was all his fault. Chris wiped a tear from his eye, as he replayed the scene in his head.

_**Flashback **_

_The two boys were too engrossed in their conversation to notice the impending danger that was heading their way. "So Chris" Alex began. "Does your brother allow you to have any visitors?" _

_Chris looked down at his feet sadly before responding "No, not really. He only allows the friends that he chooses for me to visit. I never thought I would say this but he's worse then my Mom was" _

"_I hear you. I have to pull a Houdini on my sister just to get out for a few minutes everyday. It's like she's always afraid that something bad is going to happen to me" _

"_Then you really should have listened to her" a mischievous voice rang out from behind him. _

_Chris got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he knew exactly who the voice belonged to, his older brother Wyatt. Immediately the boy tried to dematerialize but Wyatt was too fast for him, catching the boy and throwing him hard into one of the abandoned concession stands. _

"_Wyatt, stop, please" Chris cried not wanting any harm to come to his new found friend. _

"_You should have known better than to talk to anyone that I didn't approve of Christopher. Now he must die" the man said as he enjoyed the torture he inflected on the boy with a high voltage energy ball resulting in a gaping hole in his chest and knocking him down to the ground unconscious. _

"_Ok fine, I will never talk to him again, just please let him go Wy" the boy yelled. _

"_Sorry Chris but you have to learn your lesson. Defying me has serious consequences" he finished with a smile _

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried out as the man formed afire ball that would claimed his friend's life._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Chris buried his face in his hands as the tears came more fast and furious followed by heavy breathing and violent jerks. That's when he felt someone holding in close.

"It's ok Chris" he whispered softly into his grandson's ear. "Everything is going to be alright.

"No, it's not!" he yelled out in frustration. "Do you know what Wyatt's sending his demons after me to force me to come back to him?"

"Well you said that this place was protected so why are you worried about it?"

"Because I can only cloak myself from him but for so long before his connection to me breaks through my spell. The reason that he hasn't found me already is because he wasn't really looking for me until now" the boy sobbed afraid of what his brother was going to do to him once he was captured.

"You'll find a way Chris, you always do. What about Leo can't he help you" Chris eyes went blank and cold at the mention of his father's name.

"No Leo won't help, he's on Wyatt's side, always has been always will be" he spoke in a harsh tone.

"Fine then I'll help you. I mean I know that I'm not magical or anything like that but you know that I would do anything for you Chris, you do know that right?" he smiled slightly through his own tears at his grandson's pain.

"I know that grandpa thanks" he said finally showing some signs of calming down.

"Good. Now what I want you to do is get some rest young man" Victor said as he got to his feet and pulled the covers over the boy's form.

"I'm not sure that I can, but I'll give it a try" he said trying hard not to worry his caretaker any more than he already had.

"Alright then, Good night son" the older gentlemen said as he turned off the light.

"I love you grandpa" the boy spoke almost too low for the man to hear.

"I love you too Christopher. Now get some sleep already" the pair laughed a little before Victor headed off to his room.

It was an hour later when the young man started to drift off. As he closed his eyes and fell deeper into the darkness her felt someone jerk him violently. Not in the physical sense but in the mental, causing his eyes to open and search the room for any intruders. Then he heard a voice rang out telepathically in his head

"It's only a matter of time Christopher. I'm coming for you and this time there will be no escaping me. It will be the two of us once again, like it was always meant to be" the voice was accompanied by the same evil laugh that haunting his waking nightmares.

And it belonged to only one person. His brother Lord Wyatt.


	3. Hey There Little Brother

**Chapter 2**

Chris blinked his redden eyes several times as he held up his hand trying to deflect the brightness of the morning sun that streamed through the living room window. His brother's mind games had kept the boy up all night lying in wait for the man to come and steal him away for the second time. He sighed in frustration as he knew, no matter how far away he got from Wyatt he would never truly be free. Not only was his brother a hundred times more powerful than he was, but he there was a brotherly bond between the two that could never be broken which almost grantee that he would be a part of his brother's life until the day of his demise.

Feeling his body grow hot and sweat forming on his head, Chris made his way into the kitchen to find something to cool him down. As he poured the water into the glass Chris could feel his body to go weak and his hand start to shake, it became more violent as he raised his hand to drink from the cup.

"What the hell?" the boy whispered. Then a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello there little brother I have something to show you" the voice said.

"Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone Wyatt?" he yelled out as the shaking became even more uncontrollable causing the cup to fall to the ground and shatter into a million pieces.

Suddenly he dropped to his knees unable to take it any more. After a few seconds his body returned to its normal state, that's when he noticed that his surroundings had changed. He was now in the dinning room of Halliwell Manor. He continued taking in his surroundings as he got to his feet, the second he did, he saw seven year old Chris and nine year old Wyatt peaking around the corner into the dinning room. He smiled fondly as he remembered what happened next.

_**Scene **_

"_Ok Chris" Wyatt began "I'm going to go into the kitchen and get the cookies, you stay here and look out for Mom and Dad" _

"_Ok Wy" Chris said smiling at his brother. His mother should have known better then to leave his and Wyatt's favorite cookies out in the open like that even if she did warn them not to go anywhere near them. With one final nod Wyatt crept into the kitchen and towards the cookies. _

"_What are you two up to?" Leo whispered into the boy's ear causing him to jump. _

"_Nothing" Chris said smiling sheepishly. The boy's father then leaned over him as he watched his older son ascend upon the rock of freshly baked goods. _

"_Watch this" Leo smiled to an intrigued Chris. They watched on amusingly as Wyatt grabbed for a cookie right before it disappeared. He did this about five times as Leo and Chris stood laughing quietly with the cookies in hand._

"_Hey what cha doing?" Leo questioned Wyatt as he and Chris stood in the doorway eating the cookies and laughing hysterically. _

"_Hey no fair!" the older boy yelled as he went to join the others. The boys spent the rest of the day with their father eating cookies and playing that was until one very pissed off Piper came home. _

"_Wyatt, Chris! You two are in so much trouble!" she yelled as the three men erupted in laughter once more._

"We were so happy then" Chris spoke out loud.

"We could be again" came a voice from behind him. "You know Chris" Wyatt began as he put his arm around his younger sibling.

"I've missed you a lot since you've been gone"

"Too bad I can't say the same about you" the boy spat back as she struggled to get away from his brother to no avail.

"Aw, come one Chris. Don't you miss me just a little?"

"Yes Wyatt I do" the boy responded much to his brother's surprise. "I miss who you used to be. I miss my big brother who loved me not the obsessed freak that you've become" Chris said as he pointed into the younger version of his brother.

Wyatt just laughed in that sadistic tone that Chris had come to loath.

"Oh little brother you sure do have a way with words, but I can't argue with you on that one. You are my obsession Chris. You belong with me, ruling with me not working against me. We could have the world at our finger tips if you would just get rid of the whole good versus evil mirage. Think about, or not, either way Chris your time has run out" with his last words Chris noticed that he was back in his Grandfathers apartment.

Once all of his senses were back Chris could feel pain shooting up his leg starting at his knee. He slowly arose to his feet as the blood streamed down his leg from where the glass cut into his skin. Suddenly his whole body started to feel warm as he saw the gashes immediately disappear.

"How?" the boy spoke in a whisper.

"Isn't obvious little brother?" the man spoke into his ear. Chris turned around to come face to face with a very real Wyatt as he grinned wickedly at the boy before grabbing him and orbed out.


	4. For Your Own Good

**Chapter 3**

Chris awoke with a start hoping that everything that just happened was a horrible dream and nothing more. But as he took in his surroundings the anxiety that he was feeling grew to monstrous proportions and threatened to suffocate him. He was now fully aware that this was no dream and that he was once again back in his bedroom at his brother's mansion.

"NO!" he screamed out loud in frustration as he threw a pillow across the room. "Damn you Wyatt!" he yelled once more as he threw himself back down onto the bed.

"You called" a voice said causing Chris to jump.

"You do know how much I hate you, right?" the boy said showing no signs of fear as his brother continued to ascend upon him.

"Now, now Chris that's not very nice. I swear, if I had a heart, that would have really hurt" the man smirked as he sat down on the bed next to his sibling.

"So do you like your room? I redecorated it for you"

"I don't care I just want to go home" the boy said as he backed away.

"You are home, so stop your whining Christopher!" the man yelled causing the walls to shake. "I'm doing this for your own good, whether you chose to believe it or not isn't my concern" Wyatt spoke as he got to his feet.

"Oh. Really? Who the hell are you to decide what's good for my own good?" the boy replied.

"The only person who gives a damn about you, that's who! You and I both know that Leo can't stand the site of you Chris. The only reason he even entertains you is because of me" the man said in a cold harsh voice as he smiled knowing that he was getting to his little brother big time.

"In fact I'll let him tell you exactly how he feels. LEO!" Wyatt shouted into the air as Chris sat quietly trying hard not to look at either one of them.

"Yes Wyatt" Leo said looking over his son with concern before catching an evil glare from the older man.

"Did you know that your youngest son here is hell bent on giving me a hard time? I think you need to set him straight" the man warned before flaming out.

"Chris how many times have I told you not to go against your brother?" Leo yelled in anger as younger son jumped to his feet.

"Well hello to you to Dad, it's been what, six months since our last little argument. I didn't want to see you then and I don't want to see you know. So why don't you just spare me the theatrics! Call me a mistake like you always do, and then leave me the hell alone"

"I'm so glad that you're mother's not here to see how you've turned your back on your own flesh and blood"

"WHAT? If Mom would be disappointed in anybody it would be her psychopathic of a son who's obsessed with world domination and his little brother" Chris said trying hard to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

"That's not true! Wyatt loves you and he's only trying to look out for you, although I don't know why it's not like you deserve him" Leo said know that this would hit a major nerve with his son.

"DESERVE HIM? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? He treats me like an object Dad, he doesn't love me, he's obsessed with controlling me. I'm surprised that he doesn't make me sleep in his room with him that way he can monitor how many breaths I take a night" he shouted angrily at his father as the man stood there glaring at him.

"I don't know what has gotten into you Christopher but I will tell you this, if you so much as think about turning your back on your brother again, I will strip you of your powers that way you can never cause him any trouble again"

"DAD!" the boy yelled in protest.

"NO BUTS CHRIS! Sometimes I really do wish that Wyatt was my only child" Leo's last words cut like a knife as he orbed out leaving a destroyed Chris on his knees crying on his bedroom floor.

"WYATT!" the boy cried out in need of comfort that only his brother would care to give. Even if Wyatt was evil on a hundred different levels he was still the only person other than his grandfather that wanted him around, even if it was for all the wrong reasons. Within seconds Wyatt was by his brother's side holding him as he cried.

"Shh, it's ok Chris. I'm here now. See I told you that nobody wants you but me" he whispered into the boy's hair. "It's just the two of us now" Wyatt smiled to himself as yet another one of his plans had worked.

Leo Wyatt stood outside his son's bedroom door crying silent tears at the pain that he had just caused the young boy.

"I'm so sorry Chris" the man said in a somber tone. He felt horrible for speaking those nasty words to his child but it was what his oldest son had wanted. Leo knew that if he didn't push Chris into Wyatt's awaiting arms that the boy would just continue to defy his brother which would only result in him dying by the older Halliwell boy's hand.

Leo wiped the tears away trying hard to convince him self that he had done the right thing. After all he would rather have his son hate him for all eternity, than to see his baby boy lying dead in somewhere. He had already lost the love of his life and there was no way in hell that he was going to lose his son too. The man then took one last tormented look at the brothers before orbing away into the night.


	5. He's Mine

**Chapter 4**

Lord Wyatt couldn't be more pleased with himself as he sat in the darkness of his thrown room gloating over his latest ploy to get his little brother on his side.

"Poor little Chris" the man laughed as he took a sip of his favorite liquor. The young boy was so predictable that it was almost no fun to hurt him, oh but the reward was too enjoyable. The teenager would almost immediately turn to him whenever daddy dearest would unleash his latest brand of destruction upon him. The thought made the man's smile grow wider knowing that his brother would never leave his side as long as he believed that he was the only person who cared. Now the only thing left for Wyatt to do was get rid of Victor, then Chris would truly offer himself up to him with no problem and once that task was complete the boy's mind, body and soul would belong to him and only him.

Knowing that his little plan wouldn't be possible without the help of his father Wyatt decided that now would be a good time to thank the man for his services, seeing as how the wound was still fresh he would love to be the one to throw salt on it and rub it in.

"LEO!" the man yelled into the air. Seconds later the Elder was standing in front of his oldest son getter sicker and sicker as he studied the amused look on the man's face.

"What do you want Wyatt?" Leo spoke through clenched teeth.

"Well hello to you to, father" he laughed. "I just wanted to say thank you for your help in the matter concerning young Christopher" he smirked knowing that he was getting to the Elder.

"Don't thank me for doing that. You know good and damn well that you forced me to do say those things to him" the man yelled as he took a step in his son's direction. "I strongly advise you to calm down Leo before you say something that you won't live to regret" warned Wyatt.

"I don't know what's gotten into you son, but maybe your mother can talk some sense into you" Leo said waving his hand summoning the spirit of Piper Halliwell-Wyatt.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?" the man screamed jumping to his feet.

"Hey watch your mouth" the woman yelled.

"Or what? Are you going to punish me and send me to my room, mother?" he finished with his infamous evil laugh.

"Do you think this is funny Wyatt?" the woman spoke even louder than before.

"I don't know what's worse the way you've completely ruined the world or what you've been doing to your little brother. Speaking of which I've noticed how you've blocked me from seeing him so I'm going to say this one time and one time only, let me see my little boy" she pleaded.

"NO! He doesn't need you" Wyatt shot back.

"How do you know what he wants? He's my son and I want to see him! NOW WYATT!" Piper said trying hard not to harm her eldest child.

"I SAID NO! Chris is mine and I don't plan on sharing him with anyone and that includes the two of you!"

"Are you even listening to yourself Wyatt? You sound like some guy that's refusing to let go of his wife. Chris is your brother, that's all. He does not belong to you, he never did" Leo said screamed as if the louder his voice got the more his psychotic son would get the message.

"I never realized how truly sick you were until now" the boy's mother spoke in a whisper.

"STOP SAYING THAT! I'm not sick. Chris belongs with me and that's, that" Wyatt shot back.

"What's wrong Wy, did I hit a nerve? Are you finally starting to see how disgusting you really are?" Piper said with her voice full of hope that maybe her son could see that error of his ways.

"No, I just realized how much I don't miss you. Good bye mother" the man spoke in a calm voice before waving his hand and sending the woman back to the heavens.

"You'll pay for bring her here, Elder. I can see that you need to be taught a valuable lesson" Wyatt said as he advanced on his father.

"Xavier, Brute!" the man called as his demonic henchmen appeared on either side of Leo. "Take him down to that very lovely cell I created for him especially for the days where he bites that hand that feeds him. Oh and make his stay as uncomfortable as possible" Wyatt sniped.

"Wyatt please, don't do this to me. I'm your father for goodness sake" Leo begged.

"Goodness? Are you deliberately trying to piss me off even more so then I already am? Get him out of my sight and don't worry Leo, I'll tell Christopher that you said hello" the man taunted before the demons took their leave with one very devastated as Wyatt flamed out to check on his most prized possession.


	6. He's creeping me out

**Chapter 5**

A thick cloud of steam rose from the hot water as it poured heavily from the shower head and made its way down his body. As Chris scrubbed away at his form his mind shifted through all the events of the last few hours. First he was mind screwed all night by his older brother, and then the bastard had the nerve to rehash old memories of a happy childhood that had been buried under years of pain and torment only to kidnap him in the end.

To top it all off Leo decided to grace him with his presence which of course only served as a reminder that Leo was indeed a worthless piece of trash and that he only loved one person, Wyatt. Chris tried to shake away the ice cold tone of his father's voice as he once again tore into him. I'm glad your mother's not here to see this, echoed in his head over and over and over again like a broken record. "I don't need you anyway, I never did" the boy spoke in a tone that mimicked his father's before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower.

As he made his way into his bedroom, towel in hand he noticed that he was not alone.

"Hey there" his brother spoke as he looked him over with a sick look on his face. Chris quickly grabbed his boxers off of the dresser and put them on.

"I know you heard me in the shower Wyatt, you could have warned me that you were in here" the boy said as he cautiously made his way over to his bed where a white tee-shirt was waiting for him.

"What would be the fun in that?" the older man questioned as he sat down way too close to his brother. A very uncomfortable Chris moved in the other direction pretending to search for something in his nightstand draw.

"So what do you want now Wyatt?" The man looked at him with an amused smile on his face before answering

"Nothing really, I just came to check up on you after all I know how much father's visits get under your skin"

"Well, I'm fine so feel free to leave now" the boy responded without looking at his brother.

"Be nice Chris. I only want to help you" he said running a hand over the boy's hair only to have him slap it away.

"Cut it out Wyatt!" Chris yelled as his brother's laughter filled the air.

"Calm down Chris. I may have my issues, but that isn't one of them" the man lied as he stood.

"Anyway I know how lonely you must feel right now so I will allow Bianca to visit you" he said studying his brother's face for any signs that would indicate how he felt about the woman. He smiled slightly as Chris held a discussed look on his face, knowing that if his brother suspected that anything was going on with him and Bianca, he would kill the witch without even blinking an eye.

"Yes Lord Wyatt?" the woman spoke.

"I want you to stay with Chris for a while and help him to get used to being back home" the man instructed before turning back to his brother. "Don't do anything that I, WOULD do" he warned as he flamed out.

"Thank God, he was really creeping me out" the boy said moved to sit on the king size bed once more.

"So" Bianca began as she took a seat next to him. "I heard that you ran away, again"

"I had to" the boy responded.

"It was still a dumb move Chris. You and I both know that he'll find you where ever you go and he doesn't care who he has to hurt to make that happen. You're lucky that he didn't take his anger out on your grandfather" she spoke. "Chris if you keep doing this he's going to kill you"

"So, you know you don't have to pretend to care about me" the boy spoke with a blank expression on his face.

"Don't say that Chris you know how I feel about you" the witch said as she ran her hands along his thigh and began kissing his neck.

"Leo stopped by today" he spoke in a whisper, not really paying any attention to the woman's advances on him.

"What did he say this time?" he woman questioned. As Chris relayed the story she felt an intense wave of anger come over her. She couldn't believe that the Elder had said those words to his own child, but then again she knew that Wyatt had something to do with it so she cut Leo a little slack, this time.

"I'm so sorry baby" she spoke as she tried to take his mind off of the pain.

"It's ok, now that you're here" he whispered as the felt Bianca reach into his boxers.

"And I plan on making it even better" she said as she forced him back onto the bed. "Oh Bianca" he said as her mouth met with his stiffened member.

"Wait" the boy said as he pulled the woman to his side. "What if Wyatt catches us? He's go crazy if he knows that we're together" his voice full of panic.

"Well, then we better be quick about it" she said with a wicked smile as she stripped him of his clothing before he removed hers.

After basking in the afterglow of their love making for an hour Bianca made her way to her feet and started to dress.

"I hate that you have to go so soon" Chris said resting with head on his hand.

"I know but I'm sure that you don't want your brother to kill me either"

"No that wouldn't be so good" he said as she bent down to kiss him.

"You know I had a really nice time tonight"

"So did I" Chris said as he ran his fingers through the woman's hair.

"I should get going before your brother catches us. I love you baby" she said as she gave him one more kiss.

"I love you too. See ya tomorrow sweetie" "Bye" she spoke before shimmering away as an exhausted Chris began to fall asleep.


	7. Pure Evil

**Chapter 6**

Wyatt inhaled sharply as he awoke the next morning with a sleeping Autumn on his chest while still chained to his bed. After all he couldn't risk having her escape him during the night and eventually belonging to another man, no she was his and that was all there was to it. Her soft skin, brown eyes and amazing body were just a few of the reasons that he had to have her.

It almost disgusted him how much she clung to them when they were young, how unbelievably stupid and trusting she was. The girl would call him her best friend and would always stick up for him when his nosy little brother would blab to his parents about his misdeeds. He smirked to himself as he remembered the first day that he got a taste of his lovely prize.

_**Flashback**_

_It was the middle of the night when a seventeen year old Wyatt orbed into his "friends" room. Immediately the boy removed all of his clothing and slowly climbed into the unconscious girl's bed. He began kissing on her neck while allowing his hands to roam over her body. He then pulled down Autumn's shorts and sliding them down her legs and off of her body with ease before positioning himself between the girl's legs. As he continued kissing her with intensity the girl finally started to wake up. Thinking quickly he covered her mouth making sure that she didn't scream. _

"_Shh, Autumn it's me" the boy whispered as he took his hand off of the girl's mouth. _

"_What the hell are you doing Wyatt" she questioned then she felt something rub up against her. "On my God, you took off my shorts and you're naked" she said looking down at the boy's rock hard body that was lit up by the full moon. _

"_Wyatt I'm not ready for this so please just put your clothes back on and go home" the girl pleaded. _

"_Now why would I do that when I'm so close to getting what I want" he spoke before running his tongue along side the girl's neck. _

"_Damn it Wyatt, STOP IT!" she screamed knowing that her parents weren't home to save her. _

"_Stop fighting me Autumn, you know as well as I do that this is something you've been wanting for a long time baby and now you're gonna get it" he said before forcing himself into her. _

"_NOOOO" the girl screamed out in pain. "Please. Don't. WYATT STOP. Please it hurts, stop" the girl cried into the boy's shoulder as he inhaled deeply from the incredible rush he was getting. _

"_Tell me you love me" the boy commanded. When the girl only cried in response he stopped and looked her dead in the eye _

"_If you don't do as I ask, I will kill your parents the second they get home. Do you understand me sweetheart?" the boy asked in cold voice that she didn't recognize. Nodding her head in agreement Wyatt started once more. _

"_I…I…I love you" the girl spoke softly into his ear. "Say it again" he moaned._

_When all was said and done a distraught Autumn lay silently in bed as Wyatt put his clothing back on. _

"_That was really good sweetheart, but don't worry it won't be our last time" he laughed. He then orbed out. Now for the fun part he thought as he stood in the hallway before orbing back in._

"_Oh my God Autumn" Wyatt started with fake concern as the girl backed away from him. "We've been chasing a shape shifter who's pretending to be me all night and when we were scrying the crystal dropped on your house, are you ok?" the girl looked at him for a few seconds searching his face. When she did there was something different in his eyes, she thought. This was in fact her friend not the monster who had raped her seconds ago. She let out a loud cry as she fell into his arms and informed him of the horror that she had just endured. _

"_I'm so sorry honey" he whispered into her ear trying hard not to laugh, or take her again. _

"_It's ok, I'm going to find him and he will pay for this" he continued to lie to her through out the night._

_**End of Flashback**_

Wyatt's mind continued to wonder until the girl in question opened her eyes and looked into his. Autumn felt sick to her stomach as she took in the site of her husband, by force anyway. What happened to you, she thought to herself.

Then as if reading her mind "You shouldn't think such things Autumn, I might start to think that you don't like me and we all know what would happen if I thought that to be true" the man warned with an evil glare.

"Haven't you had your fill of me yet Wyatt? Why don't you just let me go and find yourself another little sex slave?" she replied before getting slapped across the face.

"YOU'RE MINE AND YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" the man yelled as she rubbed the sore spot on her face.

"I'm sorry Wyatt. I didn't mean it, honest" the girl cried as the man took her in his arms.

"I hate when you make me do things like that. I wish you would accept your place by my side so I don't have to hurt you or keep you chained up like some dog" he said placing a kiss on her head before getting to his feet.

"Come on let's take a shower and get dressed before joining my brother for breakfast" the man said stretching out his hand to the woman.

"I'm not ready to get up yet" the woman spoke cautiously.

"And I wasn't asking" the man said as he waved his hands to unlock her restraints before grabbing her and leading her into the bathroom.

Chris couldn't help but smile as he thought about the night he had with Bianca. Over the past two years she had become his rock in times of turmoil, anger and pain. She always knew just what to say and what to do, to put his mind at ease and make him believe that everything would be ok in the end. The boy splashed on some of his favorite cologne and called for his body guard.

"Damon!"

"Yes Lord Christopher" the demon spoke as he flamed in. "I'm ready to go down to breakfast now" he spoke.

"Very well my Lord" the demon spoke once more as he obeyed his master's orders.

He had been sitting at the table for a long while before Wyatt and Autumn had decided to join him. Chris looked on sadly as the woman walked behind his brother and gave him her usual broken smile.

"Sorry we got a little tied up" he smirked as Chris took notice of the rope burns on Autumn's wrist. Bastard, he thought.

"So little brother how was your night" he asked as he sat in the chair that his minion pulled out for him.

"It was like any other night in your prison" Chris said.

"Really? Tell that to those in the dungeon who didn't get laid last night" he grinned at his little brother's reaction.

"How did you…" he began as Wyatt raised his hand to silence him. "I know everything Christopher" he said in a warning tone.

Changing subjects Wyatt spoke once more after taking a bite of his pancakes "Anyway I thought you would like to know that Father is down stairs in his special cell if you want to see him" he said as he continued to eat. "Why, what did he do this time?" the boy asked intriguingly.

"Let's just say he brought an uninvited guest with him on his last visit.

"Who?" Chris said looking up from his food.

"Mother, but don't worry I sent her away like I always do" he replied.

"Mom. Why was Mom here?" he said wanting any information he could get on her every since his psycho brother cloaked him from her.

"It doesn't matter Chris" Wyatt responded in an annoyed voice. "Do you want to see him or not?"

"Yeah, I guess" the boy said hoping that his father can get him a visit with Piper as well what he didn't know was that his brother had his own reason for allowing him to visit his father.

"Fine we'll go after we're finished here" the man said taking a sip of orange juice.

During the whole time Autumn didn't look up once. She was too busy trying to block out the pain from the rope burns that Wyatt put on her during their shower play. Can't anything be normal with him, she thought.

"No it can't" Wyatt said shooting her his sick smile. "And no I won't heal you either because if you we're trying to fight me, you wouldn't be in pain right now"

"What pain?" Chris said looking on with concern.

"It's nothing Chris, I'm ok" she said giving him that same broken smile she did earlier.

"Alright" Wyatt spoke putting his fork down on the plate. "Let's go visit dear old Dad. Jax, make sure my wife gets back to our bedroom safely" he said running his hand over the girls hair and kissing her on the head before he and Chris flamed out.

"Hello Father" Wyatt's voice echoed through the cold dark and dampened cell as Leo Wyatt arms were chained to the concrete wall.

"What do you want Wyatt" the man asked not bothering to look his son in the eye.

"I brought a visitor for you unless you want to reject little Christopher again" Leo instantly looked up into his youngest son's blue-green eyes.

"Chris, you shouldn't be here" he voice cracked.

"I'm not here to have any sweet little father-son moments so the sight of you hanging there isn't hurting me in the slightest" the boy spoke must to his father's display.

"The only reason I'm here is because I want to know how Mom's doing" Chris spoke in almost a whisper.

Leo swallowed hard before answering. "She's fine Chris" he said looking down still avoiding his son's gaze.

"And" the boy said fishing for more information.

"She's doing good, she misses you though" he said hoping that Wyatt wasn't too upset by his omission.

"Oh" the boy sighed.

"So Christopher" the older brother began.

"Is father's tid bit of information worth giving his freedom back?" he spoke as he moved to his brother's side. Although Chris was enjoying his father's imprisonment he knew what it was like to his brother's prisoner and it wasn't fun.

"Yeah, let him go" the boy replied. With the wave of his hand Wyatt removed the chains from Leo's wrist.

The man was about to orb away when his older son called out to him "Oh Dad, one more thing" with that he turned to his brother and laid a passionate kiss on the boy.

Chris struggled hard to pry his brother off of him to no avail. When Wyatt was done he waved his man once more and sent a very disgusted Chris back to his room before approaching his shell shocked father.

"If you ever try anything like you did with Mother last night again, I will give your precious younger son a nice love session while whispering sweet nothings in his ear" Wyatt spoke maliciously.

"You wouldn't dare" Leo fired back with venom in his voice.

"Oh yes I would and I'd love every single minute of it" his evil laugh echoed throughout the dungeon as a sickened Leo orbed away.


	8. The Aftermath

**Chapter 7**

It took quite some time for Leo Wyatt to regain his composure once he was back in the old manor. He sat alone on the bottom step trying to calm himself down from the horror that was just inflicted upon him. Leo had to watch something that no parent should ever have to see, his oldest son forcing himself on his younger brother. The look on the boy's face broke his heart as he looked on helpless to stop the torment and humiliation that the boy experienced at the hands of his big brother.

Leo's stomach turned once more as he remembered the vial, sick and twisted promise that followed. His oldest son, his once pride in joy and reason for being had threatened to rape his own brother. "I'm so sorry Chris" the man spoke out loud in the empty house that was filled with love and laughter so long ago.

The man buried his face in his hands as he wept for the son that he had turned his back on for what he thought was his own good. Now the Elder had to live with the fact that he had given his child over to a monster who would do anything to get what he wanted and it killed him inside. The man wiped his tears away knowing that there was only one person who could console him in his time of need. Closing his eyes and concentrating hard, he summoned the woman to his side.

Immediately he fell into her arms and sobbed heavily. "I screwed up, again" he said wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"It wasn't your fault Leo you had no way of knowing how truly sick Wyatt was. You trusted him with Chris's care and he was the one who screwed up, not you" the woman spoke softly into her husband's hair. "It's what you do now that counts"

"What can I do, Piper? Wyatt's already warned me what he would do to Chris if I crossed him again. He said he would…that he would" the man tried hard to finish his sentence but couldn't.

"I know what he said Leo" she spoke fighting back tears. "I had the misfortune of looking down on Chris at that moment. When I saw Wyatt kissing his own brother" she said shaking her head "I was appalled to say the least. Listen Leo I know that everything seems hopeless right know honey, but you can't give up. You owe it to our baby not to give up" she said planting a kiss on the man's head before pulling his face up to look into his eyes.

"I believe in you baby and I know that you will do what's necessary to save him from Wyatt" she choked on her last words wondering what she had done wrong as a parent.

"I know what you're thinking Piper. This isn't your fault honey. None of this is your fault."

"Can you be so sure Leo? I'm their mother it was my job to protect them and teach them morals and values. It's obvious that I didn't do my job right. If I did Wyatt wouldn't be such an evil asshole and Chris would be safe" she now cried on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not going to let you do this. You were the perfect mother. Chris is amazing and I have you to thank for such a wonderful son. As far as Wyatt is concerned he chose the path of evil. You, me, Phoebe and Paige all taught him to do right and he's the one who abandoned those teachings" Before the woman could respond a third party interrupted them.

"It's not nice to talk about me behind my back. But then again neither of you have the guts to say it to my face" the tall muscular blond spoke as he took a threatening in his parents direction.

Suddenly Piper flew in her sons direction and started hitting him hard in the chest before he telekinetically sent her flying backwards.

"Control your bitch" Wyatt said looking in his father's direction. "Now I came here to talk to you about that sweet little brother of mine" he said licking his lips.

"You disgusting piece of trash! You better leave my baby alone you sick freak. I swear to you Wyatt Matthew Halliwell if you lay one hand on your brother I'll…"

"You'll do what mother? You know what you're little tantrums as of late have been pissing me off more than a little bit, so allow me to give you something to think about" the man said forming an energy ball in his hand and throwing it in his mother's directions.

"Piper!" Leo screamed as his wife's temporary body hit the floor with a sickening thud before reverting back to her spiritual form. As she made her way to her feet she glared at her wayward child.

"What the hell has gotten into you Wyatt?" his father screamed.

"Don't you mean what am I going to put into Chris?" Wyatt laughed evilly.

Piper was ready to charge at him again but deep down she knew that it was no use.

"You touch one hair on my son's head I'll" Leo began before being cut off.

"On his head? Ha, sorry but what I'm aiming for is a lot lower then that" he smirked knowing how badly he was getting to the couple.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have a magical kingdom to rule and a bitch of my own to get back to."

"Poor Autumn deserves so much better" Piper whispered.

"ANYWAY I just thought that I'd stop by and remind you of what will happen to young Christopher in case you're thinking about crossing me. And don't worry he's safe as long as you stay out of my way" turning to Piper he added "Always a displeasure mother, let's try not to see each other again, k?" he twisted him mouth into an evil grin before flaming out, leaving a devastated Piper and Leo behind to shed tears for their youngest son.

"We can't let him hurt our baby Leo" the woman spoke once more.

"I won't Piper. And I know exactly what to do" he said causing a look of hope to spread across his wife's face.

"Can you believe him!" Christopher Halliwell screamed into the air as a shocked Bianca looked on. "My own brother kissed me. I knew Wyatt was sick but this takes the cake"

"Oh my God Chris, I'm so sorry" Bianca said sitting down next to him.

"I don't know what happened to him. He used to love me, you know the way a brother should but now he's turned it into something else. I have to find a way to save him, to get back the brother I love and miss" he said while running his hand through his hair.

"Do you think that's even possible?" she spoke careful not to sound negative.

"I know it is. Wyatt used to be the greatest brother in the world. Ok sometimes he'd do things that he wasn't supposed to when we were growing up. Like misusing magic and he did kill a few people in his quest for power which was horrible but he was always there for me, especially when Dad couldn't be" he said laying back on the bed.

"You know Wyatt was the one who taught me how to walk. He was three and he took care of me then and he still does now. When Dad would give me one of his lame excuses about not being able to take me out, Wyatt would drop his friends or his latest take over plot of the week and hang out with me instead. He would say that it was Leo's loss and he was happy to take his place and that he would always be there for me, not matter what" Chris continued as he blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I don't know, Bee, something must have happened to him when we were younger or maybe before I was even born. Whatever it was I have to find a way to go back and change it"

"You mean like going back to the past?" she questioned as she lay on his chest.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean" he said nodding his head with conviction.

"I have to go back to the past Bianca, it's the only way to save Wyatt and that's exactly what I intend to do"


	9. Pain, Marriage, Love

**Chapter 8**

"So you all have your orders. Brute demons take care of the Alliance; Scabbers take out the Sliver Wolf coven. Is everyone clear on what they are to do?" the question earned Lord Wyatt a series of nods from the eager crowd.

"Good, now go and I don't think that I have to tell you what will happen if you fail me" the man said shifting his gaze over to a pile of ashes where a Syris demon once stood. Getting his meaning the demons shimmed and flamed out to handle their assigned task.

Once they were gone Wyatt sat quietly on his thrown and smiled as he thought back to conversation he had earlier with his parents. He laughed out loud as he remembered the disgusted looks on their faces as he taunted them about the things that he intended to do to his little brother if they even thought about stepping out of line.

Although Wyatt didn't really want to do those things to another man let alone his own brother, he would if they didn't do as he commanded and truth be told he would enjoy every second of being one with the only person he loved besides Autumn. His smile grew wider as he thought about what it would be like to have them both, maybe at the same time. As he continued to ponder he could feel himself getting more and more anxious that's when he decided it was time for some sweet release. He then flamed out to see his wife.

Autumn was sitting on the love seat in their bed chambers shifting through several thoughts and strategies to bring her husband back to his senses. "If it's even possible" she spoke out loud as her mind flashed back to the day when one of the most painful events in her life was thrown into her face by her rapist and the only man she's ever loved.

_**Flashback**_

_Wyatt Halliwell had immediately stripped both he and his new bride the second that they entered their extravagant suite at the five star hotel for what was sure to be a night to remember. _

"_Wyatt please, I don't want to do this. Hell I didn't even want to marry you. Not until you become the man that I fell in love with" she said backing away from him. _

"_I'm sorry I don't remember asking you. You're my wife now and I will do what I damn well please to you" he said pushing the woman's naked form onto the bed. _

"_Don't you dare do this Wyatt! Do you not remember what that shape shifter did to me" she spoke holding back tears while her husband just laughed as he pulled her legs apart after positioning her in the middle of the bed. _

"_Please Wyatt" she pleaded as he forced his way into her causing the woman to inhale sharply._

"_You want to know something?" he breathed heavily into the woman's ear as he continued pushing into her allowing his hard body to rub up against her soft skin _

"_You're even better tonight then you were our first time together, two years ago" he spoke in a whisper. _

"_What?" the woman questioned knowing full well that she and Wyatt hadn't started sleeping together until a year ago._

"_You heard me, there was no shape shifter. I would have been a gentlemen and waited until you were ready to fuck me, but you looked way too good and you were being rather stingy" he moaned. Suddenly every muscle in her body tensed as she felt a way of nausea come over her. She couldn't move or speak. The pain and shock of it all was too much for her. _

"_How could you?" she asked as the tears rolled down her face. _

"_How couldn't I?" he was barely able to speak through his heavy breathing and moaning. _

_She wanted to scream or hit him, do something, anything to make him pay for what he had done, to cause him the same amount of pain that she had suffered at his hands. Then there was something else inside of her that loved him no matter what he did. As much as she hated to admit it she loved the boy for far too long to let it go over something that she had willingly given him on so many different occasions. So she did the only thing she could do. Autumn wiped her tears away and decided to let it go. At that moment Wyatt picked his head up and looked into her eyes. _

"_See I knew you loved me baby" the man spoke softly. She then ran her hand through his shoulder length blond hair and drew him in for a long passionate kiss._

_**End of flashback**_

Suddenly the man in question appeared in front of her. "A penny for your thoughts" he said taking the empty space next to her.

"Why when you've probably read them already" Autumn said in a somber tone.

"No, I didn't. Not this time any way. So what were you thinking about?" "You" the woman said not wanting to elaborate any further.

"Good I've been thinking about you as well" he spoke softly before his lips met with hers. Pulling back he got to his feet and extended a hand for the woman to take. He then lead her towards their bed kissing her as he stood behind the woman pulling her top over her head and tossing it to the floor right before discarding his own. Once all traces of clothing were gone the man gently laid the love of his life down on the bed and whispered "I love you" to her as the passion and ecstasy consumed them both.

"Ok so we're going to break into the museum and then you're going to summon the book, right?" Bianca said as she and Chris went over the plan for the tenth time.

"Yeah, but before we go any further you have to go undercover and find out what kind of security we have to go through in order to reach the book. That way we know what we're up against seeing as how we've only got one chance to do this and if Wyatt catches us, we're as good as dead" the boy spoke scribbling something down onto a sheet of paper.

"What are you doing?" the woman questioned.

"I have to be very careful Bianca. I have to make sure that I map this out just right or I can change some things that I'm not meant to" he said shaking his head at what he just wrote and scratching it out.

"Chris just relax sweetie" she said while rubbing his shoulders.

"I can't relax Bianca. I'm too scared to relax. I mean I have to go back to a time where my Mom and my Aunts are alive, not to mention the that they don't know me, plus I'm going to have to lie to them at every turn. So forgive me if I'm not all shits and giggles right now!" the man yelled more out of fear then actually being angry at the girl.

"I love you" she whispered calmly into his ear causing him to become less tense.

"What if I fail Bianca? Or worse?" he spoke suddenly feeling unsure about his little plan.

"You won't fail Chris. I have faith that you're going to be our savor and give a bunch of innocents their lives back. Save Wyatt and you'll save the future not only for them, but for us as well"

"Bianca?" the boy whispered reaching into his nightstand draw. "There's something I have to ask you" he spoke getting down on one knee in front of the woman.

"Will you marry me?" At first she just sat there staring at the shiny object in his hand.

"Oh my God, Chris. Where did you get that?" "Don't worry about it" he said giving her a wink. "Autumn?" she spoke.

"She's the best, isn't she?" he said still holding the ring out to Bianca.

"Well" Looking into his eyes as tears flowed down hers she whispered "Yes. I would love to be Mrs. Christopher Perry Halliwell" she said as he slid the gold band onto her finger.

"I love you so much Bianca" he spoke into the girl's hair.

"Chris promise me something" she said in a soft voice.

"Anything" he replied.

"Promise that you'll come back to me" The youngest Halliwell kept silent for a moment not quite knowing what to say. He knew that his mission was going to be a difficult one and there was a possibility that he would not make it back. Sighing deeply he knew that he needed to put the woman's mind at ease so he made an impossible promise

"I promise honey, I'll always come back to you, always" he said much to her delight and his dismay.

On the other side of town Leo Wyatt was putting the finishing touches on a potion that he hoped would be strong enough to bind his son's powers.

"This should do it" the man said putting in a pinch of burdock root which resulted in a loud explosion.

"Perfect" he said bottling the liquid as his wife looked on.

"Do you think this is going to work Leo?" her voice full of concern. "Because if it doesn't that means Wyatt's going to…" she said not wanting to complete her sentence.

"It'll work Piper so don't even worry about it. In fact I'm positive it will work" the man lied.

"Good" she spoke looking up. "Their calling for me to come back" she spoke sadly. "Good luck Leo. Blessed Be" she said before disappearing.

"It's ok Chris, Daddy's coming" the Elder spoke softly before he transformed into a thousand white lights.


	10. From bad to worse

**Chapter 9**

Chris sat patiently waiting for Bianca to come back from her fact finding mission. He started ringing his hands as he thought about what it was going to be like in the past with his family again. Although he knew that they could never find out who he was, he would be happy to be near them none the less. But maybe thinking of them as family wasn't such a good idea. After all he knew them all to well and was sure that they wouldn't trust him with all the half truths that he was going to be forced to tell.

"They can't know the real reason why I'm there" he spoke out loud as he imagined his mother's face as he told her that her precious twice blessed child would grow up to be the ruler of all evil, then a thought crossed his mind.

"No I can't do that to her, she'll think that it was her fault or something that she did wrong. But they would believe if I said that an evil was after Wyatt" he whispered into the air.

"That's exactly what I'll tell them" he said wondering how he could lie to his mother with a straight face. Just then Bianca shimmered in.

"Hey I have the lay out of the manor and the location of every demon in the house" she said setting the map down in front of him. Looking up she noticed his ruffled appearance and immediately wrapped her arms around the man's waist and pulled him in.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, everything's going to be just fine" she said trying to convince both herself and her fiancé.

"I know, it has to be" the man said before planting a kiss on the top of the woman's head as he held onto her for dear life. "Ok" he continued bending down to get a closer look at the map.

"There are four on the lower level and six on the upper. Do we know what their powers are?" he questioned.

"Yeah their pretty basic, no one is super powerful. Everyone in Wyatt's faction knows that he sends his upper level demons out on killing missions"

"Good. That way it shouldn't take too much to get passed them" he spoke sounding a little more hopeful.

"See I told you that everything is going to work out" she said rubbing circles on the man's back.

"I know. Now we have to make sure that none of them were suspicious enough to go blabbing to Wyatt" Chris said horrified of what his brother might do if he found out what he was up to.

"Don't worry, he won't have a clue"

"I hope not, now here's what I think we should do…"

Leo watched on intently as Wyatt exited his bedroom and started down the hall. The man didn't want to do this to his son leaving him without his powers up against his powerful faction, but the boy had given his father no choice. He was corrupted by his powers and the only way to bring his son back from the darkness was to take them away. Knowing that this was his only chance he crept up behind the man and threw the potion at his feet. He instantly turned around and smiled. That's when Leo knew that Wyatt or who he thought was his son knew what he was up too all along. The feel of someone grabbing him from behind shifted his thoughts as the man ascended upon him.

"Hello Elder" the man spoke as he changed forms right before Leo's eyes.

"A shape shifter?" Leo spoke knowing what was going to happen next.

"We've been expecting you" he laughed. "And now you're going to have to answer to a higher authority" he said taking the man and shimmering out.

The second they reformed Leo knew exactly where he was. The sound of the fire place crackling was the only noise in the room at the moment. From his view point he could see the back of his son's and daughter in law's head as they sat together on the love seat in front of the massive marbled decorated fireplace. They made their way closer to the pair and before he was even in their sight he heard his son's voice echo throughout the room.

"LEAVE US" he yelled causing the woman to jump a little as the demons shimmered out.

"Hello father" he spat out the words with an insane amount of venom behind them. "You really shout not have done this now poor Christopher will pay the price. A punishment that I'm going to love to carry out" he smiled wickedly as he stood to face his father.

"Wyatt please, don't hurt Chris it's not his fault Leo betrayed you" Autumn spoke against her better judgment.

"Don't you dare make me out to be the monster here, I told Leo what would happen if he betrayed me and I will carry out my threat" he snapped. "But don't worry my dear, I'm not going to kill him" he said running a hand over her face that held a look of fear.

"No he's not going to kill him Autumn, he's just going to rape him" the man said with more than a hint of disgust in his voice.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT?" she screamed out in shock while her husband just laughed at her response.

"Oh come now dear, you're not shocked are you? After all it was so much fun when I did it to you, so why shouldn't Chris have the pleasure as well" he grinned even wider.

"But don't worry, it's going to be a one time occurrence, just to show my father that I mean business" he said grabbing the man's arm. "Come on dear old Dad, Christopher is waiting for us" he said before flaming the both of them out.

At the sight of his father and brother flaming in, Chris knew that something big was about to happen, the sick smile on his brother's face only increased the sensation.

"What's going on?" he questioned while backing away from the two men.

"Well father has a problem with taking orders, so I'm here to give him a reality check. Bianca, take him and do not let go. No matter what and bring him a little closer to the bed, I want him to have a front row seat" the man said handing over the Elder. Bianca was just thankful that she and Chris had put away the map only seconds before her superior arrived but something told her that things were about to get even worse than she had ever imagined.

Chris's fear grew to an all time high as his brother moved to stand in front of him.

"What are you going to do Wyatt?" he questioned as his back hit the wall.

"Don't worry Chris" he said running his hand down the boy's body. "You'll love every second. I promise" At his words Chris's heart seemed to get lodged in his chest somehow and he knew that he had to escape before his sick brother did the unthinkable.

"Poor Chris do you really think that you can escape me?" he said reading the boy's mind. "Remember I manipulated our bond as brothers and you and I both know that you can't use your powers against me so just sit back and enjoy the ride" he said before pushing the boy up against the wall hard and sticking his tongue down his throat.

The younger Halliwell fought hard against his brother, but his slender frame was no match for the muscular and much stronger man who now held Chris's hands down at his side. When the man pulled away and looked into his brother's eyes Chris froze under his gaze. Never in his life would he have ever thought that his brother would have ever look at him with lust and longing in his eyes. The boy's eyes fought hard to hold the tears back and not show any signs of weakness. Instead he pleaded with the only person who could save him at that moment.

"DAD!" he screamed. "DAD PLEASE, HELP ME! DON'T LET HIM DO THIS TO ME!" he screamed as the tears finally escaped.

"WYATT PLEASE LET HIM GO AND I WILL NEVER OPPOSE YOU AGAIN" the Elder pleaded trying hard to save his son.

"YOUR PROMISES MEAN NOTHING LEO!" the man shouted back with his eyes still fixated on his little brother. "Now for the fun part" he said as he lead the struggling boy over to his bed and tossed him down before climbing on top of him.

"DAD" the boy yelled again as he started crying historically while his brother removed his own shirt. "NOOOO" Chris yelled again as he felt the man's hand in his pants.

"Come on Chris, don't fight me. It would be so much better if you didn't fight" he whispered into his ear as the older man began stroking his brother's private put with his hand and kissing his neck at the same time.

By this time Bianca was crying as hard as her fiancé was and she had seen enough. She noticed that Wyatt was too wrapped up in his fun to pay her any attention at that point she ran over to him and stuck her fist into his back causing the man to yell out in pain.

"Chris move, now" she yelled to the boy as he reached for his fathers hand to pull him out from underneath his brother's weight.

"Bianca take Chris and go, NOW" Leo spoke throwing a lightening bolt his sons way to distract him as his younger child and his fiancé grabbed something out of a draw and shimmered away.

"DAMN YOU" Wyatt yelled to the man before calling out "DAME" A few seconds later a darklighter appeared and released an arrow that would end his father's life.


	11. What Has To Be Done

**Chapter 10**

Bianca rocked the still shaken boy back and forth in her arms as he held a far away and distant look on his face. She could feel the man he used to be disincarnating right before her very eyes.

"Chris. Baby, please talk to me. Say something, anything" she pleaded desperately. Suddenly the boy's body stiffened and he moved his eyes to meet hers.

"I know what you're thinking" he spoke in a somber tone. "And you're wrong. Wyatt can still be saved. I know it"

The sound of his voice broke the woman's heart. "How can you still love him after what he just tried to do to you?" she questioned with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Because you didn't grow up with him Bianca if you did you would have noticed that, that monster was not my brother. When I looked into his eyes I saw something dark, cold and callous. But behind them I could still see MY Wyatt. The brother who protected me all my life, the one who was there for me when the world seemed to be against me and that part of him didn't want to hurt me" he said getting to his feet.

"I have to go to the past now, before one of his henchmen catches us and I want you to come with me" he said helping the woman stand.

"I can't. Time travel is very tricky Chris we can screw up so many things" she said noticing the hard look in his eyes. "But don't worry honey, I'll be right here when you get back and so will he, the brother you know and love instead of the evil that he's become" she spoke trying to give the boy something to hold on to during his time in the past.

"Here" she said handing him her engagement ring. "Take this with you so can be reminded of what's waiting her for you" he smiled slightly as he took the ring and placed in his pocket.

"Come on, we have to go" she said taking his hand and materializing in front of Halliwell manor.

"Are you ready?" she spoke placing one hand on the door and handed him an athame with the other.

"Yeah, let's do this" he said as the pair stormed into the house.

"THAT BITCH!" Wyatt Halliwell cursed Bianca as he sat in his thrown room in front of his most trusted upper level demons. "YOU GO FIND THAT BITCH AND MY BROTHER NOW!" he yelled to the group who obeyed quickly and left in search of the duo. He then sat thinking about how close he was to being one with the other love of his life. "Don't you worry little brother, I'll get you back and when I do I'm never going to let you go"

"Chris behind you!" Bianca called out as another demon flamed in behind the boy. He quickly bent down to the ground and knocked him off of his feet. The second that the demon was down, Chris plunged the athame into his chest and reduced the being to a pile of ashes.

"Ok there should be two more on this level" no sooner had the woman said that, two more demons made their presences known. One threw an energy ball her way while another sent a fire ball Chris's way. Lucky for both they were able to dodge the death balls in the nick of time. Once the boy was back to his feet he sent an energy ball of his own at his attacker. He too escaped and flamed back in, in front of the boy.

"Die witch" the demon yelled as he tried to stab the young male who grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back causing him to vanquish himself in the process. Meanwhile Bianca was able to drain her opponent of his powers and throw him across the room finishing him off with a fireball.

When the threats were dealt with the pair made their way into the attic. Bianca poked her head through he door to survey the room to make sure they were alone. Once she knew for sure that they were in deed alone the two entered the room, closing the door behind them and head straight to the hologram of the book of shadows. Chris immediately summoned the book.

All of a sudden the book fell from the sky and landed directly on the podium where it had been several years before.

"Hurry find the spell" the woman said as he looked around once more for any intruders. "Found it" the boy said c pointing to the spell that would take him back in time.

He then looked into the eyes of the woman that he planned to marry. "I'm gonna miss you" he said pulling her to his side.

"I'll miss you too" she was barely able to get out through sobs as she clung to the man that she loved more then anything in the world. The couple spent the next few minutes saying their good byes.

On the other side of town Wyatt paced the floor waiting for his demons to come back with the information that he so desperately needed. He stopped short when he noticed two of his upper level demons in front of him. "We've found them my Lord. They're at the museum" one spoke. Without a single word Wyatt and his henchmen flamed out in hot pursuit of his brother and the traitor known as Bianca.

"Ok Chris we can't keep doing this" she said as he pulled back from what seemed like their hundredth kiss. "You have to read the spell now, I can sense someone coming" she said as she put the finishing touches on the symbol on the wall. "Alright, here goes nothing"

Hear these words hear my rhyme

Heed the hope within my mind

Send me back to where I'll find

What I wish in place and time

Instantly the wall started to glow a bluish color and formed a portal.

"Hurry, go" the second that the woman's voice registered in his mind he saw four demons shimmer into the room making a v-line for his fiancé.

"Don't worry about me, just go" she screamed to him as she sent two of his brother's minions flying. He was about to do as she asked but right before he reached the portal he heard his brother's voice behind him.

"Chris whatever you're thinking about doing, don't. I know that what I tried to do to you was wrong, alright. Just please don't leave me" he said studying the boys face as he turned to look at him.

"It wasn't just wrong Wyatt, it was sick" Chris said holding an emotionless look that the older Halliwell brother was not used to seeing.

"I love you so much Chris, please don't leave" he said holding out his hand for his younger brother to take. "Take my hand and we'll go home and work this all out"

As the boy took in his brother's word, he knew that what he was doing was the best thing he could do for his brother, mentor and friend.

"I love you too Wyatt, that's why I have to go" with those last words spoken, Chris took one last tormented look and his brother and stepped into the portal.


	12. The End

**Epilogue**

The sun shun brightly in the light blue sky as Christopher Halliwell made his way through the park. Everything seemed so surreal to him. He had to stop and touch things along the way to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Parks, families, sunny skies and fun didn't exist is his future, but taking in the scene around him gave him hope for a future that has yet to be.

As he continued to walk along the park he saw a familiar jeep and lime green car pull into the parking lot. Every nerve in his body contracted as he saw the people that emerged from the vehicles. He hid behind a tree and continued spying on the loving family as the mother removed a small child and his car seat from the jeep while the father grabbed the baby bag from the backseat.

"Mom" the boy whispered into the air as Piper handed his Aunt Phoebe the picnic basket and his Aunt Paige a few blankets. At that moment his mind flashback to several moments like this, where his family was happy just sitting together in the park and enjoying each other's company.

The group finally gathered everything they needed and were making their way into the park. Chris shifted positions around the tree making sure that he remained unseen. He watched on as his Aunts spread several blankets on the ground over thick healthy grass as his Mother and Father, no Piper and Leo, smiled happily at baby Wyatt. A part of him felt a little hurt by the fact that his family was having so much fun with Wyatt, but he shook it away knowing how silly he was being since he hadn't even been conceived yet. Once the family was sitting around laughing and talk about something he took that opportunity to get a little closer to the group so he could hear what they were saying.

"I know, can you believe how horrible she looked" Phoebe spoke while putting a grape in her mouth.

"Hey now Aunt Phoebe be nice, we don't Wyatt to think that's it ok to gossip" Piper warned.

"No, but we do want him to always tell the truth and truth be told she looked BAD" Paige said making the others laugh even her sister who protested.

Chris didn't really listen to the rest of what was being said because the child version of his brother appeared to be staring right at him. He grew weary and he could feel the sweat forming on his brow that was until the boy smiled at him obviously senescing that he was sad. Chris couldn't help but smile back at this innocent and untainted version of his big brother as he leaned up against the tree and sighed heavily.

Staring deeply into the beautiful blue eyes, Christopher Halliwell knew that he would do whatever it took to save his brother, even if it meant losing his own life in the process, anything to keep Wyatt's smile that innocent forever.


End file.
